The embodiments described herein relate a valve mechanism structured to restricting gas flow between interior chambers of a multi-chamber airbag.
To achieve a desired inflation profile and occupant cushioning effect in certain designs of multi-chamber vehicle airbags, it is sometimes necessary to selectively restrict gas flow between the airbag chambers. This may be achieved by incorporating a flow control valve mechanism into the airbag to regulate gas flow between the chambers in a desired manner. In some applications, it is desirable to ensure that gas flows from a first chamber into a second chamber at a first flow rate, while also ensuring that any flow from the second chamber back into the first chamber occurs at a second rate different from the first flow rate. Thus, an ongoing need exists or a valve mechanism that enables such asymmetric gas flow rates to be achieved and adjusted for particular applications as well as for different sizes or masses of occupants.